lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
New Season Secrets!
Yunjin Kim Elizabeth Mitchell John Medlen Jim Newport Zack Grobler | pages=66 }} "New Season Secrets!" is the sixteenth issue of the first volume of Lost: The Official Magazine. It was released prior , during the Season 4 hiatus. Regular segments Frequent Flyers The Transceiver Just before the contents guide, you'll find the first of a regular new intro by Lost Magazine's Editor and new ABC Blogger... New Transmissions With the WGA strike over, Executive Producer Carlton Cuse tells us where we can expect Lost to take us for the rest of the season, and beyond... Voices From the Fuselage All of your ideas and opinions about the show are showcased here, so email us today... Damon Lindelof's Pearls of Wisdom You've asked the questions, now he has the answers. Damon Lindelof answers 8 more fan questions. Get Lost The "Get Lost" segment rounds up all the awesome Lost merchandise including Lost: Via Domus, Lost trading cards, and Lost clothing. Dear Diary Jorge Garcia, better known as numbers man Hurley, on the surprises of action figures and flash-forwards. Black Box Flight Recorder Proving a hunting knife near the spine isn't enough to keep a good woman down, Naomi and Kate come face to face... Exodus Need more Lost? Issue #17 steps out from the shadows in June with several exclusives... Missing Pieces "Operation: Sleeper" Prepare for the script extract and analysis of . Juliet confronts Jack in his tent and tells him what Ben sent her to do. "Room 23" Prepare for the script extract and analysis of . The Others are scurrying around Room 23 on Hydra Island because of something that just happened. Juliet, Beatrice, and Tom all refuse to enter Room 23. "Arzt & Crafts" More script extracts and analysis for the Arzt-centric webisode . Dr. Arzt reveals to the survivors why the caves are a bad place to go. But when he hears the Monster near the beach camp, he changes his mind. The Oceanic Airlines 6 "I'm One Of The Oceanic Six" Hurley Reyes and Sayid Jarrah are the two Oceanic Six members who are analyzed this issue. Dark Territory "Into The Woods" The Dark Territory segment explores the mysterious Jacob's cabin, with exclusive commentary from a Lost set designer. This section reveals in-depth photography from the eerie cabin as well as commentary from the designers of the cabin. Memento Mori "Dr. Leslie Arzt" The life of Leslie Arzt is reflected upon. This ties in with , which is analyzed in the "Missing Pieces" segment. Arzt has left a memorable mark on Lost, including his pre-flight encounter with Hurley , warning to launch the raft , defiance to move to the caves , conversation with Michael , and his unforgettable demise. . This section pays tribute to the life of Doc Arzt. Beyond the Island "Freightening Freighters & Other Worlds" Set Designer Jim Newport tells us how he created the likes of Season Four's mysterious freighter to the Sahara desert. "Lost Seoul" Season Three Set Designer Zack Grobler reveals how he built Jin's Korean fishing village home, seen in Jin's flashback . By The Fire "The Stunt is On" Former Lost Stunt Coordinator John Medlen reveals the secrets of the scraps. "Maternity Leave" In this regular segment, actresses Yunjin Kim and Elizabeth Mitchell exclusively discuss Sun's baby fears and Juliet's attempt to help them both. Trivia *The promo title for this issue is "Go Forth & Conquer!".